Safety, Toe Picks, and Hunter Hayes
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma teaches Regina how to roller skate. Swan Queen. Tumblr Prompt.


Emma pulled in to the empty parking lot. She couldn't believe that she got Regina to agree to her secretive terms for their anniversary, but she did… She got Regina to dress casually without a blink of an eye!—of course the woman dipped into her side of the closet, but still! She was in a t-shirt and skinny jeans! She grinned at the thought of what she and Regina were about to do… then she swallowed hard as she remembered the thing that was burning a hole in her pocket. She pushed all her nerves down then turned the key and pulled it from the ignition then looked over to Regina, "Surprise." She grinned.

Regina leaned forward, still buckled and clutching her purse for dear life, "Surprise?" She raised her brows in both confusion and disgust.

Emma unbuckled and turned around, halfway to the back to grab a duffle as she spoke, "Now… I know that this isn't exactly what you were thinking when you told me that you wanted a 'toe pick' moment…" She grunted as she finally reached the duffle and brought it over the seat with her, "But, seeing that you're not Moira, I'm not D.B. and this isn't _The Cutting Edge_, I had to work with what I had… And surprisingly, Storybrooke, Maine does not have an ice rink… it does have a roller skating rink though…" She gave her girlfriend a look, "Come on." She grinned as she got out of the car.

Regina stared at the blonde as she slung the duffle over her shoulder, started walking to the door, then stopped, turned around and walked to her. She opened the door and held out her hands, "Sweet Pea, no one is going to see you… I promise." She said, "I pulled in a favor with the owner and he gave me the keys… it's closed to everyone but us."

Regina cautiously unbuckled and took Emma's hands. Once she was standing, Emma kissed her cheek and dragged her along. They got inside and Regina sat on an isle while Emma turned on a few lights. She walked over to the sound system and turned the radio on low, out a CD with one tack on the stereo and grabbed the remote that would let her play the CD whenever she pleased, then walked back over to the brunette. She kissed her and looked at the woman's folded hands in her lap, "I know that this is not what you wanted to do today… and probably ever, but I wanted this anniversary to be special… I mean, it's five years together! That's the longest either of us have ever been with someone else! And I always thought that this sounded like fun. Then last week we watched _The Cutting Edge_ and the idea came to mind and I didn't want to make you mad or anything I just wanted—"

"I don't know how." Regina interrupted her hands wringing with nerves.

Emma pulled back, "You don't know how to roller skate?" she tried to hide her grin.

"No… I'm not angry or upset, I'm just… I don't know how." She looked at the blonde.

"You never learned as a kid?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head and looked back down. "Well," Emma couldn't hide the grin in her tone, "Good thing I bought you all the pads…" She patted the duffle next to Regina.

Regina looked to the duffle as Emma switched places with it and started taking everything out, "I just thought you'd be a stickler for safety like you are with Henry when I bought this stuff, I didn't think it'd be your first time…" Emma leaned into Regina and waggled her brows suggestively then dove back to the bag, "Now, I got you black skates because I figured that you'd want to match your black pads… which were the only option… Otherwise I would have gotten you some white ones that kind of look like Moira's in the movie, but… obviously they're roller skates and not ice skates…"

Regina smiled at Emma as she took the mesh bag of pads out and the roller skates she was going to wear. Then she watched as Emma took out what she was going to wear, "How come you're are different?" She asked.

Emma looked at her new, awesome, badass, yellow-lined, yellow-wheeled roller blades then over at Regina's roller skates, "'Cause these are roller blades, Baby." She replied.

"Oh…" Regina nodded, "Did the roller skates not look as badass to you?" She cocked a brow when Emma whipped her head to her from stuffing her feet into the boots of the blades, "Hm?"

Emma grinned, "No…" She shook her head, "They didn't…" She leaned in and kissed Regina once more, "And I grew up on roller blades… I'm not as graceful in the skates… to say the least." She leaned down again and started tightening the straps.

"Then why did you get me these? If they're harder to learn?"

"They're not harder to learn, Baby, just… not what I'm used to… Besides… my breaks are in the back, you get to really 'toe pick.'" The blonde picked up a skate and pointed to the stopper.

Regina stared at it for a moment then cleared her throat as she took the skate back, "Oh." She crossed her legs and started taking her shoes off.

Emma grinned, "Do I get adorable points?" She asked as she got on her knees and walked until she was right in front of the brunette.

"Possibly." Regina was still leaned over. As soon as she saw the blonde curls of her girlfriend, she leaned a little farther forward and kissed her again.

"Baby start doing your pads," Emma gestured to the bag, "I do these."

They proceeded to get Regina put together, Emma working on the woman's roller skates and Regina working on her padding.

"Well… I guess we move to that then?" Regina gestured to the rink.

"Oh no baby… not until you get your helmet on." Emma winked as she pulled the duffle to her and unzipped one of the side pockets to reveal a bright, apple red helmet, "Red… like those lips I love." Emma stood on her knees and put it on her then kissed those red lips she loves.

Regina grinned in the kiss then asked as Emma stood up, "And just where is yours?"

"I'm not gonna fall." The blonde shrugged.

"Darling, if you knew that I'd be a stickler for safety then you knew that we would have this talk and you know that I will win… so where's your helmet?"

Emma knit her brows in protest, but gave in anyways, "Fine! But I'm not wearing pads… I didn't buy any for me." She smirked at her girlfriend as she ducked into the other side bag and pulled her helmet out.

"Really?" Regina raised an unimpressed brow.

"Jealous?" Emma grinned.

"Of a child's helmet? No."

"Babe! It has a dinosaur wreaking havoc over a city on it!"

Regina stared at her blankly, "And it's badass along with your roller blades?" She asked.

"And it matches! Gimme matching points! Please!" Emma bounced with excitement, "Aren't you glad that you're teaching me how to match perfectly instead of just kind of?" Regina bit her bottom lip, "OOhoohoo! The bottom lip! I'm all kinds of adorable today! I'm so cute and cuddly, I'm like your version of a teddy bear!" Emma grinned wide as she placed her badass helmet on her head, nix the buckling. She got up and offered her hands to Regina, "Come on." She grinned, "If you pretend like you're on your tippy toes, you can walk with me to the rink, okay?"

Regina nodded and did just that, putting the stoppers on the ground and taking tender step after tender step until she stepped into the rink.

"Okay, you wanna watch me and try or do you want me to pull you for a bit?"

"Pull… I think pull." Regina nodded.

Emma grinned, "Okay…" She started moving backwards, swerving her feet in serpentine patterns as she lazily pulled Regina around the circle.

Regina saw this and tried to do it to, but could not get her feet to come back in right away, "Emma! Emma! Emma!" She cried as she started sinking lower and lower to the ground as her legs spread.

"Regina, babe! You're okay, honey! Move your feet back in!" Emma was laughing as she came in closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Once they were eye level again, Emma moved back some, "See? You're fine!"

After a few more laps, Emma decided to teach Regina how to roll on her own, "It's like walking babe…" Emma said, "Except on wheels." She concluded. Regina flared her nostrils but otherwise stared blankly at the blonde, making said blonde crack up, "OKAY! I'm sorry honey… You remember _Miss Congeniality_?"

"Yes." Regina actually enjoyed that one… it was one of her favorites that Emma introduced her to.

"Okay… You remember how she's supposed to glide?" Emma asked, "You have to glide…" She demonstrated, "See? Gliding." She turned around after she took two glides. "Come here, Babe. Glide to me." Regina shook her head and held onto the wall tighter. Emma laughed, but stayed where she was, "Regina Mills." She tried to sound authoritative, but she was still laughing at her girlfriend, "Glide over here!" A thought came to mind, "You'll be rewarded if you do."

"With what?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss? That's all?"

"For two glides? Yeah." Emma nodded, "When we get to half way, then we'll talk about the good stuff." She smirked wickedly at her lover.

So, Regina glided her two glides and received her kiss. "Again." Emma said like any coach would. And as Regina strode back to the wall, Emma moved a little further back… like any father would that was teaching their kid to swim.

This process repeated a few times before Regina caught on, "Hey! You've moved! I'm having to do like four now!" She pointed at her girlfriend.

She took off from her starting point and saw that Emma was moving backwards at the same speed she was moving forwards. She wasn't going to let Emma just get away with it though, she kept a steady pace until she got to her, "You owe me more kisses!" Regina said as she pushed Emma into the opposite wall they had started from.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "If I have to!"

"Darling, if kissing me is a duty, then I guess I can just relieve you of your services…" Regina teased.

Emma knit her brows for a moment, not realizing that she was obviously teasing. She then cracked a smile and leaned in, "Kissing you is a privilege and I want it more than anything and you fucking know it."

"Mm and that statement applies to you as well."

Emma grinned and took her padded hand, and they started skating around the rink now that Regina had the hang of it. Emma was holding Regina's left hand; she started to rip the Velcro of the padding.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I want to hold your hand not your wrist guard… Is that okay with you?"

"I suppose…" Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

When they started passing their shoes, Emma threw it and almost made it into the bag, "Oh! So close!"

They rolled on for a few more rounds before Regina tugged her hand free and took off excitedly becoming the mouse in the game of chase she just started. Emma grinned and pushed off from the closest wall in a dead sprint. She eventually caught Regina in the middle of the rink and they spun in a close circle for a few moments as they caught their breath.

"You know what else is a privilege?" Emma asked quietly as she grabbed the remote in one of her pockets and pushed play just as another song ended.

"What?" Regina asked as she melted into her lover as Hunter Hayes' 'Wanted' their song played.

"This." Emma hugged Regina close and Regina kissed her cheek. Emma swallowed audibly.

"Are you okay, dear?" Regina asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine… I just… I have something that I want to ask you and I can't seem to find the words… I thought with the talk of privileges and with Hunter singing it might just come because it'd be a privilege and I really, really want it, but I…"

"Emma…" Regina took the blonde's face in her hands—one padded, one naked, "Just ask me…"

Emma took the naked hand, "We've been together five years…"

Regina smiled, "I know, my love."

"It's been a good five years… really, really good five years… perfect five years if you subtract the whole fairytales-are-real-you cursed-us-to-get-back-at-my-mom thing…"

"Yes there was that…"

"But… in all of that… I mean… I want everything the song says… I wanna make you feel wanted, Regina because you are… I mean… the curse wouldn't have broken, magic wouldn't have come to Storybrooke and I wouldn't have ever felt whole if Henry hadn't have brought here from Boston… It's because of you that it all happened and I just… Baby I want you… I will always want you. I'll want you when you're evil and when you're good and when you're happy and sad and mad and pissed and annoyed and over it… I'll want you… So…" Emma dug into her pocket and produced the thing that had been burning a whole in her pocket all day and slipped it on her naked handed ring finger, "You wanna marry me?"

Regina grinned and leaned into Emma, "Of course I wanna marry you."

They held each other a while not saying anything, just hugging, and eventually Emma kissed Regina's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you." Regina whispered back.

Emma grinned and kissed her, "I'm way passed teddy bear cute now aren't I?"

"Most definitely my love." Regina grinned.

"I thought so." She grinned wider then kissed her cheek before starting another game of cat and mouse, this time opting for the mouse.

Regina chased after her and when Emma turned back around they almost collided, but the blonde dove to the side so only one of them had to get hurt. "Ooouhhhh!" She let out a groan as she turned on her back.

Regina calmly skated over to her and stopped, "Toe pick." She grinned down at her fiancée who was laughing, but still in obvious pain from laying out. She squatted down, "Now do you see why I'm a stickler for safety?"

"Yes, Dear." Emma's go to response when she's being proven wrong.

"Good." Regina sat down and hunched over her, "Should we get out of here and go home so I can make my fiancée all better?"

"Mhmm." Emma grinned up at her, "You're fiancée loves it when you take care of her."

Regina kissed her again with a grin, "I know."


End file.
